A New Future
by charmedbaby11
Summary: Taken in the dead of night, 8 children will be the hope of the world. Will they be able to save the world, or falter at their past abusers hands? Only time will tell about this new future. Harry Potter xover.
1. Taken

The First Chapter

Background: At the ages of 5 and 4, the two boys and two girls were taken away from their home. That was a good thing. They grew up knowing that they were special, and that they would have to return to their past lives one day. That day will come 12 years later. They had to return to a place where they were not wanted. Before they were taken, they were abused and neglected. One orphaned, three ignored, four neglected, four abused. They were taken to live with two great warriors. They meet their soulmates, and become even stronger. Will it be enough? Only time will tell.

The four children, two girls and two boys, Harry James Potter (The Boy Who Lived), Ginerva Molly Weasley (The Child of Light), and Christopher Perry and Kaitlyn Purity Halliwell (The Chosen Ones) were taken in the dead of night on Halloween. Now on to the story, right after they are taken...

A bright light shone through the cottage windows. They light vanished leaving four children in it's wake. Two were holding hands, and the other two were moving near each other. A voice relaxed them, and brought their attention to the front of the room where a man and a woman stood.

"Hello children. My name is Alessandra Kane. You may call me Mommy or Sandra," the woman, who had dark red hair and bright green eyes, told them. She smiled serenely.

"And my name is Rider Kane. You may call me Daddy or Ride," the man, who had deep blackish brown hair and clear blue eyes, told the children. They cautiously approached them. They offered shy smiles.

"You were all brought here to train. You are special. And, while one day you must return, that day is far away. For now, will you please announce your name?" Alessandra asked quietly. The four children all smiled.

"My name is Harrison James Potter. Call me Harry," the small boy with shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes.

"The Boy Who Lived," Sandra nodded. She knew that he had faced neglect because they thought that his brother, Godric Potter, was the one who defeated the dark lord.

"I'm Ginerva Molly Weasley. Please call me Ginny or Gin," said a small girl with dark red hair and bright blue eyes.

"The Child of Light," Ride nodded wisely. Ginny had been sent to live with the Potters after Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy died. She was ignored.

"My name is Christopher Perry Halliwell. Call me Chris," the boy with hair the color of chocolate and emerald green eyes.

"I'm Kaitlyn Purity Halliwell. Please call me Kate, Kit, Kat, or Katie," the girl with the same hair and eyes as her twin brother said.

"The Chosen Ones," the two Kane adults said in unison. They were abused because they weren't as powerful as their older brother. They were more powerful.

"Excuse me, Auntie Sandra, but are these the ones?" a voice came from behind them, and all turned to face 4 children. The one who had spoken was a girl with curly dark brown hair and amber colored eyes. There was also a boy with short platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, a girl with coal black hair and dark brown eyes, and a boy with light brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"Yes, Hermione, they are. I'll let you introduce yourselves," Rider told them. The girl smiled.

"I'm Hermione Jane Granger. Call me Mia though," the dark brown haired girl said. Her parents had been killed by Death Eaters.

"My name is Draco Lucius Alexander Malfoy. Please call me Dray or Ray though," the blonde boy said. His parents had been given the Kiss unjustly because of Dumbledore.

"I am Bianca Phoenix Thomas. Call me Binky," the dark eyed girl said shyly. A group of witches had killed her mother and father because they thought they were evil.

"My name is Jason Damien King. Call me Jay," the quiet boy with messy brown hair said. A group of Elders had killed his parents for having him.

"We took you all in for various reasons. Some because you were entrusted in our care, or that we decided it would be better for you to grow up in a home that was loving and nurturing. Tomorrow, you will be christened with your new names, if you so choose," Sandra said in her soft lilting tone. The children felt more relaxed, and it was unanimously decided that they would all stay here. They didn't want to go back to their previous lives.

Twenty minutes later, the children were in their rooms. Dray, Harry, Jay, and Chris were set up in a room that had dark blue walls with dancing stars on it and dark green carpeting. Inside there were four beds, each one housing a little boy.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked Jay and Dray. They shared a look.

"I've been here about 6 months, where as Dray's been here 2 years," Jason told the other two boys. They nodded, and they soon fell asleep, dreaming of tomorrow.

Meanwhile, in the girls room, Mia, Kat, Gin, and Binky were sitting on their beds. The walls were a light blue and the carpet was a creamy color.

"How long have you two been here?" Binky asked quietly. The dark haired girls looked to each other.

"I've been here 3 years, and Binky's been here 2," Mia told them. They nodded, and snuggled under the blankets, nervously waiting for tomorrow.

The next day, the 8 children were seated at the table, waiting for the guests to arrive for the ceremony. They were all dressed in ceremonial robes. Then, Sandra and Rider came in. They all stood, and smiled at them.

"Children, would you all follow me?" Sandra asked them. The children nodded, and followed the dark haired woman to a large, underground room.

"Mommy, Daddy, where are we?" Harry asked quietly. He was really shy as many people were here.

"Sons, daughters, nieces, nephews, we are in the Ceremonial Chamber of the Ancient Kane Family. We have invited only family and close friends. We will call you up one by one, and you will be given a new name. It will be your warrior name," Rider told them. They all nodded, feeling more relaxed.

"First up is Bianca Phoenix Thomas," the woman at the top called. Binky walked up, and she knelt before the woman.

"Do you accept the title Valene, strong, and your place as the head of the Thomas clan of Phoenix witches?" she asked.

"I accept," Bianca said, and a red light swirled above them. After they were finished, Bianca stood up, and they noticed a red swirling pendant around her neck. She stepped down and sat in the front row.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell," she called. She had light blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Chris walked up, and knelt before her.

"Do you accept the title Zander, Defender of Men, and your place as head of the council of Elders?" she asked softly.

"I accept," Chris said, and blue and white lights swirled above him. He stood, and they saw a swirling blue and white pendant. He sat beside Bianca.

"Kaitlyn Purity Halliwell," came the next name. She walked up to her, and knelt before her.

"Do you accept the title Louisa, famous warrior, and your place as the head of the Council of Witches?" was the next thing said.

"I accept," she said quietly. A bright white light swirled above her. She stood up, and had a white swirling pendant. She sat beside her twin.

"Draco Lucius Alexander Malfoy," and the blonde boy walked up and knelt before her.

"Do you accept the title Satria, warrior, and your place as the head of the Malfoy family?" she asked softly.

"I accept," Draco said, and dark grey lights swirled over him. He stood with a dark grey pendant, and sat beside Katie. They were half way through.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley," she called, and the youngest of the group knelt before her.

"Do you accept the title Kella, warrior, and your place as head of the Prewitt family?" she asked, blonde hair swaying in a breeze.

"I accept," the red haired child said quietly. A dark blue light swirled over her. she stood up with a dark blue pendant and sat down beside Draco.

"Harrison James Potter," said the woman, and Harry knelt down before her nervously.

"Do you accept the title Khalon, strong warrior, and your place as the heir of Merlin?" she asked him.

"I accept," he said with no hesitation. A dark green light swirled around him, and he stood with a dark green pendant. He sat beside Ginny.

"Hermione Jane Granger," she called quietly, and the curly haired girl came up. She knelt stiffly before the woman.

"Do you accept the title Arnia, strong as an eagle, and your place as head of the Granger and Venturi families?" she asked, and Mia relaxed.

"I accept," she replied strongly. An amber light swirled over her, and she stood proudly with an amber pendant. She sat beside Harry.

"Jason Damien King," she called the last name. He knelt softly before her.

"Do you accept the title of Duncan, dark skinned warrior, and your place as head of the King clan of demon-witches, and the James clan of witches?" she asked the boy.

"I accept," he said loudly and proudly. A silver light swirled over head, and he stood with a swirling silver pendant. He sat beside Mia. The woman turned to the audience.

"Here before you, the initiation of these eight children into the family of Kane has passed. We welcome them with open arms, and we ask Alessandra and Rider to come up here and announce the children's godparents," she said in a loud booming voice that made the children flinch. Alessandra and Rider walked gracefully up to the platform beside the woman.

"Thank you Katarina," Sandra said. The woman gave a soft smile and stepped back.

"We would like to ask Jacob, Serenity, and Luna Lovegood to come here. As well as Daniel, Emerald, Jade, Amethyst, and Sapphire Black," Rider said. The eight people walked up. Four were children, and four were adults. They stood before Sandra and Rider.

"Jacob, Serenity, Daniel, Emerald, we ask you to be godparents to Valene, Zander, Louisa, Satria, Kella, Khalon, Arnia, and Duncan?" Sandra asked.

"We accept," they said in unison. Lights swirled over them, and the children. They all felt exhilaration from the great magic. Jade, Amethyst, Sapphire, and Luna walked down to sit beside the children on the bench. They smiled. Jade was the oldest at 7, Amethyst and Sapphire were next at 5, and Luna the youngest at 4. They chatted happily, and then, twenty minutes later, everyone left.

"Mommy, Daddy, thank you," Chris and Kate said in unison. The adults smiled, and they spent the rest of the day together. That night, as they were tucked into bed, Kate had a question.

"Daddy, can I ask a question?" she asked softly, flinching, expecting a blow. Rider hugged her. She snuggled into him.

"What are the necklaces for?" she asked softly. Rider's arms tightened around her.

"They represent your statuses," he told her. She nodded, and drifted off to sleep. Rider stood up, and turned the lights down. He walked out of the room and met Sandra in the hallway.

"We dod a very good thing," Sandra said. Rider nodded his agreement and they walked to their room. They fell asleep, dreaming of the promises that the new future held.

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of A New Future. Any ideas for the title and plot are welcome.


	2. Bondings and New Classes

Bondings and First Classes

A/N: I only own Katie, Jason, Alessandra, Rider, Jason, Daniel, Emerald, Jade, Amethyst, Sapphire, Katarina, Jacob, and Serenity.

The next morning, Harry was the first one up. He looked down at his body, and noticed he was in black silk night clothes. He pulled on his wire rimmed glasses and black slippers. He turned to see the others waking up. Draco was the next to wake up. He was in icy blue night clothes and pulled on slippers. Chris and Jay woke up at the same time. Chris was in dark green and Jason in red. They looked at each other, and just sat on the floor.

"Draco, can I ask something?" Harry asked with a quiet voice. The blond boy nodded and Harry took a deep breath.

"Are they nice?" he asked softly. Draco and Jay smiled.

"They're the best," they said in unison. Harry and Chris smiled shyly as a tray of fruit, toast, and eggs appeared with some pumpkin juice and orange juice.

With the girls, Ginny was first up. She wore white night clothes. The others woke up around the same time. Bianca was in light red, Mia in pink, and Katie in purple. They looked around the room. It had pink carpeting and white walls with pink swirls on it. A mural of a castle was painted onto the right wall. Mia smiled at Ginny, sensing that she was nervous.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked happily. Breakfast had appeared, and Katie was making fruit salad. After finishing it, she passed around the bowl.

"I don't know. We could go see the horseys," Ginny said quietly. Everyone smiled happily at the redhead.

"Ok. Is everyone done?" Bianca asked a while later. They nodded, and everyone left to take a shower.

Over in the boys room, everyone was showered. They began to get dressed. Jay pulled on khaki pants and a white polo shirt. His silvery green eyes were a perfect match with his messy brown hair. Dray pulled on black jeans and an ice blue polo. Harry wore dark blue jeans and an emerald green polo. Chris wore light blue jeans and a forest green polo. They walked out to the field where all the magical animals were. There were dragons, pixies, gryffins, phoenixes, and hippogriffs. There were also non-lethal basilisks. They played with them until lunch.

The girls showered and were taking their time, bonding with each other. Binky and Mia were helping Ginny and Kat with their teeth. The girls helped each other brush their hair. Then, they began womens hardest conquest... what should they wear. Eventually they settled on some clothes. Ginny wore pink jeans and a white shirt with enchanted flowers. Kate had on light jeans and a shirt with a kitten on it. Binky wore black jeans with a silver blouse. Mia wore dark jeans and a light brown shirt. They headed out to the corral a few meters south from the house. In the stables, there were several horses. Binky grabbed Inferno, a dark red Stallion. Mia grabbed Stella, a black mare. Ginny chose a light brown stallion, called Cinnomen. Kate picked a pure white mare called snow for the obvious reason. The Stable hands helped the small children saddle up, and began to teach them how to ride.

That afternoon, everyone was seated at the dinner tables. Rider and Alessandra looked around at the children. They were making great progress, and now it was time to start their classes. They had made a pact. The girls would cook, and the boys would clean up. Tonight, it was a simple meal. They made homemade chicken noodle soup and grilled cheeses. Alessandra took a bite of her sandwich, and turned to look at her soul mate. He nodded.

"I have an announcement to make," her soft voice rang out, and their eight charges quieted immediately.

"Your mother and I have decided to start your lessons. Everyday, you will take math, science, social studies, language arts, foreign languages, physical education, and music classes. On the weekends and Fridays, we will work on magic. We will start tomorrow. Each class is one hour long, and after classes you are free to do whatever you want. You will also recieve homework that needs to be completed," Rider said. All the children nodded, even little Ginny, who was as intelligent as her 'big brother' Harry. The children continued eating, and soon enough, it was time for bed.

The next day, a Monday, the children woke up at six. They dressed and showered. The boys in khaki pants and white polo shirts; the girls in khaki pants as well with light blue blouses. They ate breakfast, and walked to the makeshift classroom. Math would be taught by Jacob Lovegood. Today they were covering simple addition and subtraction. It was going really well. For homework that night, they were to do 10 problems. The next class, taughter by Alessandra was Science. They were just going over the basics. They had no homework in that class. The next class social studies, also taught by Sandra. They began geography, and were to learn the states alphabetically for their test next week. The next two classes were with Rider, and the foreign language of choice was Spanish, since a lot of other languages built off of that one. P.E was taught by Daniel. Music was taught by Emerald. They had lunch in between Language Arts and Foreign Languages. They also had frequent snacks.

That night, everyone was gathered in the backyard. Chris, Bianca, Jason, and Kate were working with Alessandra on their powers. The others were with Rider, who was unbinding their powers. Since Chris and Kate were Halliwell's and whitelighters to boot, they were the strongest in this area. They were followed closely by Bianca and Jason.

"Ok Chris, concentrate on sendingn out the largest bolt of electricity you can. Kate, try to use you light powers to create pictures," Alessandra said. The twins closed their eyes, concentrating. Chris held out his hands 6 inches apart and began to circle them. A small ball of cackling electricity appeared. It began to grow larger. Kate was doing the same thing, only her little ball was pure white. Chris was over by a generator, and Kate was a few yards away. She tossed the ball into the air, and began to move her hands around, letting her mind take over. It depicted her and Chris as toddlers at age 2, being locked in a room. This continued in similarly disturbing ways until she violently drew her arms apart, tearing the latest picture in half. Tears streamed down her face as Alessandra picked her up and held her close before walking over to where a large lightening bolt was forming. Chris placed his hands, and the bolt, on top of the generator. He waited a moment, and then pushed the glowing ball in. It lit up, and then it began to buzz.

"Good job guys!" Alessandra said, hugging Chris to her side.

A while later, everyone was tucked in bed and asleep, they were on their way to healing...

A/N: Next chapter is Christmas!


	3. Christmas Time

Christmas Time

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! Here's the next chapter. It takes place a month later.

Ryder surveyed the living room, smiling happily with the result. A very tall Christmas tree stood in one corner of the living room, far away from the fire place. Christmas decorations littered the living room. He didn't notice a small black haired boy levitate behind him until a large Santa hat was plopped on his head. He turned around with a smile, and grabbed the little boy out of the air. He twirled Harry around, causing the little boy to shriek in laughter. All the others ran into the room. Sandra came up beside Ryder. They looked at their children. All had smiles on their faces, compared to the scared looks most had at first. It was early Christmas Eve, and the children were dressed and eager for a chance to go out and play in the park. To make matters way easier, the pendants they wore had tracking charms on them. Harry, Draco, Chris, and Jason were wearing matching blue jeans and long sleeved white shirts. Kate, Binky, Mia, and Gin wore matching dark blue jeans and dark red sweaters.

"Are you guys ready?" Ryder asked. The group of eager children nodded, and began to crowd around the large rope, which was their portkey. They reappeared in a Magic Park.

"Ok guys. Don't wander off to far, and try to stick with your partner," Sandra said mock sternly. Eight little faces nodded at her, and then took off to the playground.

A little ways away, Godric Potter's family had just appeared as well. Lily scowled as she watched the children take off. She scanned the crowd a little, before her eyes caught a mop of black hair and bright green eyes. The little boy was playing on the jungle gym with 3 of the other children; a blond boy, a redheaded girl, and a brunette girl. She turned to look at James.

"James, do that little boy and girl remind you of Harry and Ginny?" she asked her husband. James glanced off in the direction. The little boy and girl were chasing after the others. He nodded. The duo got up and walked across the playground, not noticing the sharp look from a brunette boy.

Chris watched the Potters closely as they neared his new brother. He sent a mental message to his father before running off with Kate, Binky, and Jay to protect Harry and Ginny. Sandra and Ry followed them slowly, holding hands. Harry noticed them coming and smiled happily.

"Mommy!" he yelled, running up to his new mother, prompting her to pick him up as Ry picked up Ginny. James and Lily approached them.

"Put my son and charge down," James demanded. Alessandra looked at them in mock confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as the other children ran up. The Potters recognized Draco from the papers. They sneered at the scared 5 year old.

"That's my son, Harry, and my charge, Ginny," Lily told them, reaching out to grab Harry, who clutched Sandra's neck.

"Mommy, let's go home," he whispered. James reached out to grab Ginny, tearing her away from Ryder.

"Chris! Kate!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face. Lily used her wand to take Harry from his mother. The two witchlighters silently orbed Harry and Ginny over to Sandra and Ryder. They glared at the bewitched Potters, and then disappeared, back to their house for lunch. Harry and Ginny refused to be away from Kate and Chris. Sandra and Ryder smiled at the sight before happily serving up warm soup and crackers.

Later that night, all the kids were clean and warm.

"Bed time troops!" Sandra called out. All the kids happily piled into bed. Ryder tucked them in, and waited until all 8 children were asleep.

"Ready dear?" he asked. His wife nodded, and the two began to bring all the presents out and set them under the large Christmas tree. They arranged everything so they could reach everything easily. They knew tomorrow would be a big day for all the children.

The next morning, Harry was woken up by Chris jumping on his bed. He sat up, pusing his glasses onto his face, and levitating out of the bed.

"Get down Chris! I have to make my bed," he said. Chris hopped off, and went to wake the others. Harry fixed his bed and went to get ready for the day. Jay joined him a few moments later, followed by Chris and Draco. They brushed their teeth and hair, pulled on slippers and robes. They walked out into the hallway, meeting up with their female counterparts. The 8 children entered the room and stopped dead. Presents were piled high under the large tree. Large ones, small ones, and everything in between. Sandra and Ryder walked in. They smiled happily at the looks on the children's faces.

"Everyone sit down on the floor. And, spread out a little," Ry said to the young ones. They nodded and spread out evenly across the floor in an unintentional semi-circle. Ryder and Sandra handed out the presents. (I'm not going through what all they got, but i'll do the major ones) Harry ran back into his room to plug up his new labtop, while Draco fiddled with his new pet snake. Chris joined Harry with his labtop and Jay cooed softly to his kitten. Hermione was reading all her new books on every subject she liked. Bianca was playing with her new Phoenix. Ginny was curled up with a puppy, and Kate was on her labtop.

"Are you all happy with what you got?" Sandra asked softly. All the children nodded, and proceded to clean up the mess in the living room and get breakfast. They were served oatmeal with toast and fruit. The younger kids drank orange juice, while the two adults drank coffee. They surveyed their children, noticing that they were really chatty, more so than usual. Maybe, they were finally getting the picture that they weren't abandoning them.

A/N: Next chapter is 11 years later. Unless you want me to do something 5 years into the future! Please vote!!


	4. The Return

The Return

A/N: Here is the much anticipated return! I hope you like this chapter!! **_If you need a list of powers, let me know._**

Bored green eyes looked around the station dismally. All around her families of students hugged their children goodbye and gave last minute threats on grades and letter writting. She pulled her trunk closer to her and sighed as strong arms wrapped around her. Warm breath hit her ear.

"What's wrong Katie?" Jason asked softly, knowing full well what had her so upset.

"I don't want to go back and face them," she replied softly, her power over light dancing around her fingertips. He sighed and kissed her cheek softly.

"It's our destiny baby. We have to," he hesitated the last sentence. Their friends came running over. Harry grabbed Kate's trunk and nodded in the direction of the large red train that all 8 of them dreaded getting on.

"We found a compartment in the middle of the death trap. So far, we've found no Potters and no Halliwells," he said. Jay and Kate nodded, linking hands and getting on the train. They settled in the compartment. Mia was curled up in Harry's arms, snoozing lightly. Ginny and Draco were asleep on the floor. Jason and Kate were talking softly on the opposite side of Mia and Harry. Chris and Binky were curled up beside Ginny and Draco.

A little while later, the door burst open and a snide voice woke the residents up.

"Look who it is. _My_parents said that you would be here," it said, tapering off at the end as the person met the business end of 8 different powers. Chris and Kate had calm green eyes affixed on his blue eyes. This was Wyatt Halliwell, flanked by Godric Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry had to stop his shield from instinctively activating. Wyatt puffed back up as they put their hands down.

"It would be much appreciated if you just left us alone so that we can change our clothes in peace," Harry, the unanimous speaker said. The other nodded, showing their support for him. Wyatt just stood there with a stupid look on his face. Kate and Ginny, ever the impatient ones, used their telekinesis to shove the trio out of the compartment. Mia and Binky locked the door physically and magically. The group went back to doing what they were doing before the interruption occurred.

Half an hour before the train docked, they changed into their robes (the girls were disgusted at the lack of style) and collected the luggage that they knew could never be touched: their mortal gear and their wicca stuff. Chris and Kate, who were whitelighters by birth and heart, looked up at the sky, biting their lips. Jason and Binky nodded, silently saying that they will cover for their respective other. The two orbed out, leaving their friends to deal with the Deputy Headmistress.

**With Kate and Chris...**

The two young witchlighters appeared in the torn up room of their charges. Two years ago, they had been assigned to the Sawyer family. The father, Martin, had been a whitelighter but had died after the youngest was born 2 years ago. The mother, Carley, was a tracker witch, and stayed at home with the three children: Ashley and Alexander, age 4, and Peyton, age 2. The children were powerful, being trackers, witches, and whitelighters. Chris surveyed the area. It was decimated. He faintly heard a voice call his name.

"Cwis! Kat!" it called. Chris and Kate ran to the back room where Peyton was sobbing over the ashes of Carley, and Ash and Alex's still bodies. Kate ran over and used her healing touch on the twins, reviving them. They clung to her and Peyton to Chris. A tear from their eyes fell on the ashes of the late Carley Sawyer. Her ghost appeared to her children, who sobbed at seeing her for the last time. She smiled at them sadly.

"Blessed be my children. I will always be watching over you," she whispered, her long black hair and blue eyes disappearing as Martin, with brown hair and honey eyes, appeared.

"And I as well. Christopher, if you look in the top drawer of the night stand, you will find their papers and a small gift for each of them," he said. Chris nodded sadly, wiping his own tears away as the tall man faded away to spend an eternity with his soul mate. Chris grabbed them and the two orbed out.

**With the others...**

Harry and Ginny were attempting to explain to Minerva why the witchlighters weren't present. They were spared any more as Chris and Kate appeared with the three little ones. Peyton and Alex were still balling and Ashley was clinging to Kate as if she too might disappear.

"What is the meaning of this?" the old teacher asked. Chris gave her a glare that cleary said that she need to shut up. They heard Dumbledore announce them and they walked in, ignoring the gasps and glares sent their way. They lined up beside each other. Wyatt stood up and threw a ball of fire right at little Peyton. He didn't expect a pink shield to encase the whole group and it protected them from the deadly flames. Kate handed Peyton to Ginny and all but stalked up to her ex-brother. She used her telekinesis and pinned him to the wall.

"You little, fucking, shit faced creep. If you ever attempt to pull that bullshit on any other child/person, let alone _MY_ charge, i will flay you alive then let Binky burn the rest of you. Do I make myself crystal fucking clear?" she asked in a dangerously low voice, tightening her hold when he didn't respond. She let him go when he nodded. She gave a happy smile to appease the younger children.

"Let's get this sorting over with," she said. The adults were starring at her. She rolled her eyes. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Granger, Hemione," she called. Hermione walked up. She was sorted into Ravenclaw right away.

"Halliwell, Christopher," came the next name. He was Slytherin immediately. Whisperes followed him and started up faster as his twin was called.

"Halliwell, Kaitlyn," was the next one. She was in Ravenclaw, and sat with Mia, cuddling Peyton to her chest, hoping to calm her down around the new people.

"King, Damien," was Ravenclaw and he sat near Kate, kissing her lightly. They were now half way over.

"Malfoy, Draconis," she called. Whispers surfaced once again. He sat down and was crowned Slytherin.

"Potter, Harrison," caused the most whispers as he was sent to Ravenclaw. He sat next to Mia, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Thomas, Bianca," the phoenix walked up and was sent to Slytherin. She sat across from Chris, playing footsie under the table to calm him down.

"Weasley, Ginerva," was the last one. She too caused many whispers. She was Slytherin, causing an outraged gasp from Lily and James Potter. The 8 warriors smirked and the feast began. What fun this year would be!

A/N: So, i've finally updated. Please R&R! Reviews make the world spin!!!!


	5. The First Encounter

The First Encounter

**Warrior speak**

**_Telepathy_**

A/N: Here is chapter 5 of A New Future! I don't own characters recognized from Charmed and Harry Potter. I own the others. Ginny and Luna will be 5th years as well, Wyatt is a 7th year.

After the feast had ended, the eight teenagers and three children met in the hallway. They already had the passwords, thankful for Draco's power of telepathy. Ashley was sleeping in Hermione's arms, Alex in Harry's, and Peyton in Ginny's. Jason cast a silence spell over them. He looked at the three children with a sympathetic look on his face.

"What are we going to do about them?" he asked. Kate bit her lip and looked at her brother who nodded.

"We should call our whitelighter and have her take them to Mom and Dad," she said. The others nodded.

"Chelsea!" Bianca called out. A few moments passed and orbs descended, revealing a pretty young woman, about 18, with dark red hair and mint green eyes. She smiled sadly at the children.

"I will take them to Ryder and Alessandra," she said. Chris bit his lip, nodding slightly. They handed her Peyton and woke Ashley and Alex up. The little twins grabbed hold of the redhead. Chelsea took a deep breath and orbed out. Jason dropped the barrier. Everyone turned to Harry and Draco, the leaders of their group. The two boys smiled at them.

"We will wake up at our normal time and go to the Quidditch pitch. If your late, you earn yourself an extra two laps. Try to avoid being seen in the morning, especially by Potter, Weasley, and Halliwell," Draco said. They all went off to bed, anticipating a full day tomorrow.

At exactly 5:30 a.m, eight teenagers could be seen running laps around the pitch. After eight laps, they stopped and caught their breath, drinking from water bottles. They then split off into pairs; Chris and Draco, Harry and Jason, Hermione and Katie, and Ginny and Bianca. Harry and Draco had them running drills for the next hour and a half. Finally, the blond called them over. The teens jogged back to the castle and split off to shower. They met thirty minutes later in the Great Hall. Draco and Harry nodded at them and smiled, sending them off to get some breakfast. Snape passed out their class list just before the owls arrived. The kids telepathically compared schedules, realizing that they didn't have many classes together. They scowled and went off to class, Ravenclaws to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins to Potions with the Gryffindors.

Draco, Ginny, Chris, and Bianca sat at one table, ignoring the looks from Godric and his lackeys. Snape sweeped in and started his beginning of the year speech. He sneered in Godric's direction as he assigned the potion for the day. Draco noticed that Snape kept sending him little looks throughout the class. He paired up with his girlfriend and they started working on the healing potion. About 30 minutes in, the potion was going nicely. Godric started to smirk and got up like he was going to the supply cabinet. On his way back, he attempted to drop something in Ginny and Draco's cauldron. Ginny, however, caught him in the act. In a flash, she had his wrist in a death grip. Snape came over after noticing the commotion. He smiled evilly when he saw Potter's hand extended over his godson's cauldron with a piece of fennel in it. Godric paled and started to stutter. Snape nodded at his snakes, prompting Ginny to release Godric.

"Well, well, well Potter. What do we have here? Sabotaging another students potion with an ingredient that could cause a fatal explosion? 130 points from Gryffindor and we will be going to the Headmaster after classes end today," he said. The boy paled even further and slowly returned to his seat, holding his rapidly bruising wrist to his chest. The other Lions glared at him for putting them in the negatives that early on. The Potions master raised his wand and silently sent out his doe patronus to the Headmaster. Chris and Bianca looked on in respect, knowing that some adult wizards wouldn't be able to pull that off. Intense green eyes locked in on Godric's hazel ones. A silent threat was understood; Hurt my family, I kill you. Draco was looking at Ginny, making sure the young redhead was okay. She brushed it off and held a silent conversation with Bianca about whether or not to tell Harry. A voice rang in their head.

_"I already know girls, but thank you for trying to protect me,"_ he said amusedly. The girls blushed lightly and left the room quickly. Their boys followed behind with their books, chuckling lightly at their antics. As they walked out of the room, Ginny and Bianca began to feel as sick as they had the night before.

Herbology had been a bit boring, yet entertaining for Harry and his friends. They made their way to Transfiguration with Gryffindor. Today's lesson was with Professor Lily Potter. She used Evans though, as James was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He sat with Hermione, Jason, and Kate. Hermione curled into his side, having been up early in the morning with a fever and coughs. Kate was curled into Jason the same way. Evans walked in, prompting the two girls to sit up. Jason and Harry kept hands on their beloveds' knees as she took roll. Her eyes lingered on his a little too long when she called it. He glared at her defiantly, clearly remembering the scene from Christmas Eve years ago. She recoiled slightly before starting on the days lesson.

"Today is mainly a review of all that you should have learned in the past four years. After that, you will be allowed to pick partners for the projects that we will do this year. Do try to pick outside of your comfort zone," she told them, pulling the red hair into a ponytail. She started them out with simple tasks. Hermione, Jay, Kate, and Harry powered through them in moments. Godric on the other hand.... ended up exploding his needle and his tea cup. Lily just smiled at her son indulgently causing Harry and Jay to gag and pretend to die. Their significant others laughed weakly for a moment. After the last task was finished by the last person (Ron Weasley), Lily told them to pick their partners. Jay and Kate and Hermione and Harry automatically paired up. Jason looked at Kate in concern.

**"Louisa, are you okay?" **he whispered to her in their language. Her pendent had black specs in it. He observed this for a moment before turning to Harry.

**"Khalon, check Arnia's pendent for black specs,"** he told Harry. He then closed his eyes and opened his mind.

**_"Zander, Satria, check Valene and Kella's pendents for black specs," _**he sent out. He waited on their responses.

**_"Duncan, there are black specs. What does that mean?" _**came three clear responses. His face hardened as he felt the girls collapse. He picked Kate up bridal style.

**_"It means they've been poisoned by someone in this school,"_** he called out over the mental link. He felt the others growl in a similar way as he. They all ran out of the rooms and straight to the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey ran out. She saw the four passed out students and instructed them. She let them stay in the Wing.

Hours later, she kicked them out. Draco remembered his meeting with Dumbledore, Snape, and the Potters. He just knew that the Halliwells would be there as well. His brothers came along with him. They stood in front of the Gargoyle for a moment before getting an idea. Chris grasped his blue and white pendent.

"I, Zander, head of the Council of Elders, hereby demand entrance into these rooms," he spoke. The statue shook a little. Chris stepped back and Jason came forward holding his silver pendent.

"I, Duncan, head of the James clan of witches and the King clan of demon-witches, hereby demand entrance into these rooms," came the solid request. It moved a little more. Jay moved back and allowed Draco to step forward and grab his dark blue pendent.

"I, Satria, head of the Malfoy family, hereby demand entrance into these rooms," he nearly shouted, worried about his beloved. The statue was nearly vibrating with power. Draco moved back. Harry strode forward and grasped his dark green pendent.

"I, Khalon, heir of Merlin and rightful heir of the Hogwarts founders, herey demand entrance into these rooms," the raven brunette said in a deceptively calm voice. The Gargoyle stiffly moved aside and allowed the four teens entrance into the Headmaster's office.

A/N: I am stopping right here! Sorry, but the next chapter will be very suspenseful!


	6. Behind the Gargoyle

Behind the Gargoyle

**A/N: I give you the next chapter of A New Future. LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED THEIR POWERS/ROLES**

_Last time:_

_Hours later, she kicked them out. Draco remembered his meeting with Dumbledore, Snape, and the Potters. He just knew that the Halliwells would be there as well. His brothers came along with him. They stood in front of the Gargoyle for a moment before getting an idea. Chris grasped his blue and white pendent._

_"I, Zander, head of the Council of Elders, hereby demand entrance into these rooms," he spoke. The statue shook a little. Chris stepped back and Jason came forward holding his silver pendent._

_"I, Duncan, head of the James clan of witches and the King clan of demon-witches, hereby demand entrance into these rooms," came the solid request. It moved a little more. Jay moved back and allowed Draco to step forward and grab his dark blue pendent._

_"I, Satria, head of the Malfoy family, hereby demand entrance into these rooms," he nearly shouted, worried about his beloved. The statue was nearly vibrating with power. Draco moved back. Harry strode forward and grasped his dark green pendent._

_"I, Khalon, heir of Merlin and rightful heir of the Hogwarts founders, herey demand entrance into these rooms," the raven brunette said in a deceptively calm voice. The Gargoyle stiffly moved aside and allowed the four teens entrance into the Headmaster's office._

* * *

Draco, Harry, Jason, and Chris stormed into the room, looking impressive with their all black clothes on and their pendents glowing. Inside the room, the Halliwells, the Potters, Snape, Flitwick, and Dumbledore sat.

"Chris!" Piper yelled, attempting to throw herself at the son that had been missing for years. Chris backed away.

"Christopher Perry! Don't act like that towards your mother! And where is your sister?" Leo roared, thinking it would make Chris bend to his will like it did when they were younger. Chris shook his head and turned to Dumbledore, ignoring every one in the room.

"We are here not only about the incident in Potions involving Godric Potter, but to find out who poisoned Hermine, Ginny, Kate, and Bianca," he said, making no eye contact with the people in the room. He knew what they would do if he did because his father had warned him. Dumbldore looked at them, noticing the aversion of the eyes and the stiff postures. Jason looked around the room and tilted his head a little. His blue-green eyes flashed forrest green and two chairs appeared. Chris and Jason sat on one while Harry and Draco sat in the other one. Dumbledore glared at them.

"Do you have any proof that Godric is responsible for the accident in potions?" he asked. Chris snorted and Snape glared at the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, I believe these two boys because when I came over, Miss Weasley was holding Potter's hand with the ingredient in it, over the cauldron. I will have you know, Headmaster, that the ingredient that he was trying to put in the cauldron would have created an explosian that would have hurt not only he and the students at that table, but the seven kids in the immediate area," he said. Dumbledore scowled and looked over at his 'savior' with pity. Godric turned an ugly red color and glared at the other boys. They just tilted their head at him and smiled innocently.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed. He looked at James and Lily lightly. The stared at him with shock.

"Godric, you have detention with Professor Snape twice a week for the next twelve weeks and i'm docking twenty points from your house. I hope this never happens again Godric," he finally said. Draco and Chris glanced at each other.

"Now, on to the other matter of who poisoned my girlfriend, my sister, and my two friends," Chris said. Draco, Harry, and Jason nodded, crossing their arms.

"How do you know that they were poisoned," Dumbledore asked, risking a glance in the Halliwell's direction.

"Well, aside from the fact that they are in the Hospital Wing currently, these pendents we wear are not only to show our rank and status and to differentiate between good and evil, they also show when we have health problems. I may not be a whitelighter, but I am the Healer and I was taught to interpret the different medical patterns that show up in them," Jason said. James raised an eyebrow.

"The Healer?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice. Chris turned to him.

"That, sir, you will have to find out on your own time because you don't have the clearance to know that information," he said, examining his nails cooly while Draco stared at Piper and Leo. He tilted his head lightly, trying to read the situation. James noticed this.

"What are you looking for, filthy Death Eater spawn," he spat out. Chris growled and Harry stood up, his eyes blazing. He opened his mouth to say something, but someone beat him to it.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that! I'm not a Death Eater nor will I ever be one. I resent you thinking that about me when you don't have the slightest clue about me or my past or my family," Draco said in a deceptively calm voice. James tried to stand up but found himself held in his chair with telekinesis.

"What are you doing?" Lily shrieked. Harry shot her a glare that shut her up. Chris, dark yellow eyes eyes glued on James, kept his hold up while he spoke.

"Draco is not only my brother, he is my best friend and he has a purer heart than all of you combined. Did you ever stop to think why we left?" he said, careful not to say taken. He didn't want his real mom and dad brought up on charges. Leo, with rage in his eyes, stoood up and tried to walk over to his son. He found himself strapped to his chair with vines. Jason's eyes were forrest green again, signalling the use of his power.

"Let Leo go you little cretin!" Piper screeched, trying to blow the vines up. Let's just say that it was not working out so well for her. Flitwick stood up.

"I think we all just need to calm down and think rationally," he squeaked. The boys nodded while the men were muttering angrily. Chris and Jason's eyes returned to thier normal colors and their hold on James and Leo was released. Dumbledor looked at Harry, sensing him to be the leader.

"Well, how can you prove who it was that poisoned the girls. And how is it that they are sick and yet you are not?" he asked, folding his hands. Harry glared at the older man.

"Well, sir, we can say a spell that will enchant a piece of paper to show the name of the perpretrator or perpretrators. And, last night, they were the only ones out of our group to drink water. Draco, Chris, Jason, and myself drank pumpkin juice," he sneered. Snape handed them a piece of paper. The boys each took a corner.

_"Ones once strong now are hurt,_

_Show us the ones responsible,_

_For the hurting of Tory, Moon, Sun, and Squirt,"_ they recited under their breath (I know it sucks.). The paper turned white, dark brown, sky blue, and aqua blue before words began to write themselves across the paper.

"The ones responsible are Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Ronald Billius Weasley. They were under the direction of Godric Sirius Potter," Jason read, his smooth voice going low with rage. Godric turned a dark shade of red.

"They're lying!" he shouted, jumping up. Snape looked at him as Lily pulled her only son back into the chair.

"Mr. Potter, they have proof. And as head of House for some of them, it is my duty and Professor Flitwicks to punish you as we see fit," he said, smiling evilly. Flitwick nodded and stood up.

"For hurting students of Ravenclaw house, you loose 100 points and you gain two more nights of detention for ten weeks," the charms professor stated before taking his leave.

"For hurting students of Slytherin house, you loose 120 points and you gain three more nights of detention for eleven weeks," the potions professor said. He walked out. The boys smiled and banished their seating. They walked out leaving a stunned Godric behind.

* * *

A/N: Here you go.


	7. List of Powers and Important Facts

**List of Names and Important Facts**

The Leader: Harrison James Potter-Kane. Dark Green Pendant

The Protector: Christopher Perry Halliwell-Kane. Blue and white pendant

The Healer: Jason Damien King. Silver Pendant

The Animal Friend: Draco Lucius Alexander Malfoy. Dark grey pendant

The Learner: Hermione Jane Granger. Amber Pendant

The Animator: Kaitlyn Purity Halliwell-Kane. White Pendant

The Warrior: Bianca Phoenix Turner. Red Pendant

The Shifter: Ginerva Molly Weasley-Kane. Dark blue pendant.

As the story goes on, the details behind each of these positions will be revealed. The Pendants show status and raw magical power.

Powers:

Harry- cryo-teleporting, cryokinesis, telekinesis, summoning, telepathy, and a force field.

Chris- electo-orbing, healing, electrokinesis, molecular combustion, telekinesis, and deflection.

Jason- geo-shimmering, geokinesis, fireballs, energy balls, healing, and phasing.

Draco- aero-teleporting, animal shapeshifting, aerokinesis, telepathy, cloning, and hypnosis.

Hermione- umbra-teleporting, umbrakinesis, absorption, empathy, tracking, and a force field.

Kate- photo-orbing, healing, photokinesis, empathy, telekinesis, and animation/de-animation.

Bianca- flaming, pyrokinesis, summoning, aura reading, energy balls, and absorption.

Ginny- aqua-teleporting, aquakinesis, plane shifting, animal shapeshifting, shapeshifting, and astral projection.

Other Characters:

Wyatt Halliwell- orbing, healing, force field, and weak telekinesis.

Godric Potter- weak telepathy.

Ron Weasley- weak molecular combustion.

Ashley Sawyer- orbing, tracking, and pyrokinesis.

Alexander Sawyer- orbing, tracking, and cryokinesis.

Peyton Sawyer- orbing and a force field.


	8. The Summit

The Summit

A/N: Here is the newest chapter. Tell me what you think! It's kind of Chris-centric.

The boys sat with their girls all through the night, trying to help in any way they could. Hermione and Bianca both had fevers of over 102 and serious coughing while Ginny and Kate were above 103 and were barely breathing. Jason, his dark hair falling into his eyes, held Kate's hand for all he was worth. Suddenly, he turned to his brothers.

"We won't achieve anything else just sitting here and doing nothing. Let's go to the Summit," he said. He got nods of agreement from the other three boys. The Summit was a meeting place for young magical being of good. They could talk and help each other out. Jay and Harry hoped that someone could help them and tell them to chill out. They might also find a couple willing to take in the new kids at their parent's place. The boys left to get changed, sad about leaving the girls behind, yet knowing that they were safe where they were.

A little while later, all the boys were out front. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw headmasters had given permission for them to leave, knowing that they needed to let off some steam.

"Are we ready?" Harry asked. He had spiked his hair and pulled on khaki pants and a dark green and white striped polo. He looked around at his brothers.

"I'm ready Harry," Chris said. The whitelighter kept sending looks to the area where the girls were. He had on black jeans and a green silk button up. His pendant hung loosely at his neck.

"Me too," Jason said. Harry slung an arm over his shoulder, knowing the boy in blue jeans and a white polo was sad about leaving Kate behind. Kate loved to go to the Summit and hang around with the other witchlighters.

"Let's go," Draco, wearing a silver shirt and baggy dark blue jeans, finally said. The four joined hands and Chris orbed them to the club. Only Harry noticed the two sets of eyes that seemed to be trained on them while the conversation was going on.

The Summit was hidden inside a mountain in Siberia. It was magically strengthened and sound proofed with barrier spells to guard it from intruders. The walls inside the Summit were painted a light blue with a soft dark blue carpet. Bean bags and chairs were scattered around the room. A door off to the side said 'Summit Daycare'. A bar with no alcohol allowed was in the center of the room. The adults served snacks and drinks for the teenagers. Draco and Harry broke off to talk with some friends while Jason went into the daycare. Chris walked over to a group of teens sitting in the far corner. He plopped into the chair and put his head in his hands.

"What's the matter Chrissy?" Amelia 'Misty' Anderson, a girl with short black hair and sharp hazel eyes asked. He looked up and swallowed, looking around.

"She's hurt," he whispered. Misty looked him blankly, her hazel eyes clouding over as her power of memory reading came into effect.

"How?" Tristan Palmer, a guy with red hair and bright green eyes asked. Chris looked around.

"Harry, Ginny, and my ex-brothers were pissed off at us so they poisoned them," he said. Davey Robertson, with his blond hair and pale blue eyes glared at the wall.

"I will attack them," he simply stated. Davey was part demon with mostly witch powers. He had a temper and considered all the girl's his little sisters. Tristan nodded. Misty clenched her hands and leaned into Tristan.

"Will they be ok?" she asked in a small voice.

"I think so," Chris answered back. The four sat in silence for a few moments, each thinking of ways that they cold hurt Wyatt, Godric, and Ron. Davey was all for killing them. Misty wanted to torture them first (even though she is usually nice by nature). Tristan was silent, thinking out a plan carefully.

"Why don't we come visit you next weekend, after the girls are up and running," he suggested. Chris looked at him, eyeing him up carefully. Tristan had also been hard to read, even more so after his parents had passed away. Chris tilted his head. He knew that Tristan and Misty were dating. Davey was dating a witch with red hair and green eyes named Jenna Carter. She wasn't there that night. He also knew that Tristan was very close to Kate and Misty to Hermione. He finally nodded.

"That will definately work. You can have all the time you need with the girls," he said, keeping his voice low. Davey nodded and pulled his phone out to tell Jenna that they would be taking an impromptu trip.

"So, Dumbledork may not allow you in if I bring you so Misty may have to mist you guys in," he said. Misty nodded and smiled. That's how she had gotten her name when she was younger. One of her other powers allowed her appear and disappear into a mist. It gave her an early morning advantage. Davey could shimmer but his had little flecks of dark blue in it because he was an accomplished hydrokinetic. As they continued talking, Harry, Draco, and Jason walked over.

"So, I hear we are having guests next weekend," Draco said. Misty looked at him and nodded defiantly. No one would be able to move her opionion or decision.

"That would be a great idea. I think the girls miss you guys," Harry said, sipping on his bottle of mineral bottle. Jason snagged it and took a swig before cleaning the tiop and handing it back to his brother.

"Next weekend will be very fun," he mused, leaning back in his chair.

"Look out Hogwarts," Davey muttered.

* * *

I'm going to be out of commision for a little while so when I come back, the next chapter will feature Davey, Tristan, Jenna, and Misty.


	9. note

HEY EVERYONE. I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING. MY MOM GOT REALY SICK BACK IN NOVEMBER SO WE HAD TO MOVE IN WITH MY GMA. SHE WON'T LET ME USE THE COMPUTER. I WILL TRY AND GET ON MORE OFTEN, BUT ITS GONNA BE HARD. IF ANYONE HAS SUGGESTIONS, PLESE PM OR E-MAIL EME.

LOTS OF LOVE, charmedbaby11


	10. Weekend Visits Part one

Weekend Visits Part 1

A/N: Hey guys, I'm taking a computer class this semester so I decided to make use of the time I have and do some updates. Here's the next chapter and I hope my absence hasn't made you all abandon the story. Please tell me what you think!

Another week of dull work passed. On Tuesday, Bianca and Ginny were released from the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Kate followed on Thursday. As always, the boys stuck close to their girls, glaring at anyone who dared come near them with anything other than the best of intentions. This meant that Godric was kept at least fifteen feet away from the group at all costs.

Currently, the eight teens were sitting under a huge tree in the courtyard. With them sat Luna Lovegood and Amy, Sapphire, and Jade Black. They were discussing what would happen tomorrow morning.

"So, Davey, Tristan, Jenna, and Misty will be here tomorrow? That should be very interesting," Jade mused. She was the oldest at 17 with sandy blond hair and eyes the color of her name. Her twin sisters, Amy and Sapphire nodded in agreement. They were the opposite of their sister, with flowing dark brown hair and blue eyes with purple specks.

"I personally can't wait," Luna added, tucking her dark blonde hair behind her ears. Ginny and Amy were laying on her, apparently resting after the long, arduous week that they had. Jade was braiding Kate's hair and plaiting it with dark green ribbon.

"You know, they will think you are betraying your house for wearing this," she warned as she finished up. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I care about as much as I care about Harry's baseball stint," she replied. Harry made an indignant noise, causing Draco and Hermione to laugh. Harry pouted sourly, making everyone else join in on the laugh. Ginny patted his head.

"Aww, it's okay Harry. You turned out to be pretty good with it," she said, trying to cheer him up a little. That made him smile and puff his chest out. Jade thumped it, making it deflate.

"Jade," Harry said. He turned to face her.

"Yes Harry," she replied with a knowing smirk on her face.

"You suck," he finished. Everyone burst into bouts of laughter, drawing the attention or Ron, Godric, and everyone else in the Courtyard. Luna smiled serenely, Ginny glared, Hermione waved, and Amy rolled her eyes.

Soon enough, it was time for dinner and the teens went inside. They split ways, going to their separate tables to eat dinner and to think. Afterwards, they all headed to their rooms to get ready for bed. That night, they all slept with smiles on their faces, thinking of the havoc that would come once Dumbledork realized who they were and what they were capable of.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to someone bouncing on her bed. She cracked her eyes open. When she saw who the culprit was, she rolled her eyes and pushed her off the bed.

"Amelia Anderson! Don't make me have to throw something. It's too early in the morning," she mumbled. Misty smiled and pulled her out of bed.

"You have to get dressed and down to breakfast! Tris, Jen, Davey, and I are gonna make a huge entrance!" the ever-vibrant girl proclaimed. Hermione groaned and got out of bed. She perked up after a shower and dressed in dark jeans and a brown blouse, unbuttoned at the top three buttons. She pulled her pendant on and brushed her hair until it was silky smooth. She turned to Misty.

"Okay. I'm on my way out. Now, you need to go meet the other guys at the entrance to the school. I want to see this happen," she said in an evil tone before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Misty misted out.

In the hall, Hermione met up with Luna and Amy. The trio of girls walked down to the Great Hall. They sat so that they would have a good view of the show. Everyone else slowly trickled in, and breakfast started. As breakfast was winding down, Dumbledore stood up.

"I hope you all have a great-," he was cut off as a fine mist deposited Misty, Jenna, Tristan, and Davey.

"Sorry we're late everyone. It took Misty forever to get ready," Tristan said, rolling his eyes. Misty punched him in the arm, scowling as she did so. The two began to quarrel, causing some laughter from the student body. Dumbledore cleared his throat several times, and when they didn't respond, he pulled out his wand and sent a spell their way. It never made it.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??? THAT COULD'VE HURT SOMEONE YOU IMBICILE!" Jenna screeched. Her hand was up and glowing dark blue. She had absorbed the spell and it was making her glow with power. The headmaster stared at her. The rest of the students and faculty stared as well.

"Who are you and how did you get inside _MY _school?" the old wizard asked. The rest of the students and faculty stared. Jenna scoffed at him, doing her best Amy/Misty impression. This mad Dumbledore's jaw drop open. On the other hand, Amy and Jade burst out into laughter. Everyone that knew her knew that Jenna was the sweetest person that you could ever meet. That is, until you made her angry and she had to channel her inner demon. And trust and believe that she could get very, very scary if she had to.

"I will repeat my question. WHO ARE YOU?" Dumbledore roared, causing some of the First Year students to flinch. Sapphire, Luna, and Kate smiled at them, hoping to calm them down.

"I am Thor. Take me to your leader!" the redheaded girl replied with obvious sarcasm. This caused the older man's face to go crimson.

"Insolent girl," Snape muttered under his breath, hiding a smile all the while.

"For real, though. I'm Jenna, and these other people behind me include but are not limited to; Misty, Tristan, and Davey," she replied with a bright smile. She was still glowing blue, so she turned to Davey.

"You wanna help me out some," she asked. He nodded and took her hand, taking the energy out of her body and turning it into something creative. He decided to make a pillow. He tossed it to Chris who orbed it to Ashley, one of the young children still living with his parents.

"So, it took you long enough," Ginny said, rolling her eyes for added effect. This once again started the riot (that had caused all the issues) between Misty and Tristan.

"This is gonna be a looong weekend," Harry muttered under his breath before getting up and hugging his friends.

A/N: Here is the chapter. I hope that you all love it because it took me three days to type.


End file.
